Rumores oímos, verdades no sabemos
by Hawk-sama
Summary: En Seattle Grace, la diferencia entre 'rumor'y 'verdad' no es tan palpable como debería Slash


El Seattle Grace Hospital estaba tan 'agraciado' como siempre. Doctores corriendo, internos haciendo desastres, residentes tratando de resolveros _y _tratando de salvar vidas al mismo tiempo. Y las enfermeras, pobres… Ese era el tipo de día que definitivamente disfrutaba Mark Sloan. Sin duda alguna, para sacarle todo el provecho posible. Sentado en esos momentos junto a Derek, bebiendo Expresso caliente y suave, las cosas parecían extrañamente en su lugar.

Eso era mucho más de lo que jamás espero recibir el cirujano plástico. Él lo sabía muy bien, por mil demonios, era consiente de cómo había arruinado la amistad entre ellos al acostarse con Addison. Por eso, el hecho de estar en la cafetería tomando café _juntos_, hablando como los viejos colegas que eran, era algo sumamente renovador. Como el sexo. Sí, el sexo era una de las mejores cosas, definitivamente. Aunque sexo y Derek no deberían estar juntos en una misma red de pensamientos, pero, ¿qué se le podía hacer?

— ¿Desde cuando nos cambiaste por algo más rudo y sucio?— la pregunta ciertamente no venía de Derek, así que Sloan se vio obligado a alzar la mirada. ¿Consecuencia? Par de miradas juguetonas, amplias y malévolas sonrisas. Sin poder evitarlo, alzó una ceja, recibiendo ese sonido espeluznante, risitas contenidas. Dios, ¿ya no habían pasado la etapa de niñas con su primer amor?

—**No sé de que estás hablando**— respondió con una media sonrisa seductora. Malos hábitos nunca mueren.

— ¿En qué se diferencia a nosotras? ¿Hay más pasión, fuerza? ¿Son suaves o salvajes? –atacó Enfermera 1, su sonrisa lasciva aumentando con cada pregunta. Mark dirigió su mirada a Derek, pero no fue de gran ayuda, en su cara estaba la misma expresión de confusión.

— ¿Y quien va abajo? Apuesto que el Dr. Shepherd, a menos que sean partidarios del cambio de roles— Enfermera 2 siguió, sin importarle al parecer el rastro de impertinencia que estaba dejando. Un momento, ¿Cambió de roles? _¿Abajo?_

—A lo mejor el que haga más cirugías exitosas es el que queda arriba— y esa fue la línea de lo raro a lo diabólico. Ambos se incorporaron rápidamente y salieron de ahí, sin mirar atrás. ¿Desde cuando dos cabezas salían huyendo de _enfermeras?_

_---_

No podía ser mejor. Para George O'Malley el cielo se había abierto, dejándole un regalo divino. Cristina estaba incapacitada por un día, tres a decir verdad, pero nadie pudo convencerla de lo contrario. Y ahora, escrito en la pizarra, junto al nombre del Dr. Burke, estaba el suyo. Oh sí, Bambi dominaría el mundo. En su delirio pseudo-ego centrista no vio venir a una rubia totalmente exaltada.

— ¡George! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¿Desde cuando? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Pensé que no bateabas para ese equipo. Mira que ya había muchas especulaciones, Alex no te dejará en paz ni por un segundo.

–Izzie…– George no entendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba hablando su amiga. No solo por el hecho de que prácticamente _escupía_, lo que logró _entender_ no tenía ningún sentido.

—Cristina… ¡Dios Santo, Cristina! ¿Crees que ya sepa? Si se entera te va a matar, descuartizar, ¡podría utilizar uno de tus brazos como bate! ¿Qué harás?– terminó por fin con su frenesí de preguntas. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba al mundo hoy? ¿Por qué Cristina tendría que matarlo? No que necesitará algo demasiado razonable… pero ese no era el caso.

—Izzie, ¿de qué demonios está hablando?—indagó tratando de conservar la calma, y _no_ le dieron ganas de reírse al ver el rostro estupefacto de su amiga.

— ¿¡Cómo que de qué estoy hablando?! Dr. Burke _y _tú- respondió, para después peinarse un poco con la mano. Punto para Izzie, parecía una loca.

—No existe un Dr. Burke _y_ yo– y cuando pensó que las cosas posiblemente no podrían empeorar, Meredith _porundemoniosmeredith_ apareció.

—No le hagas caso George, posiblemente **hablan por que te tienen envidia**_**. **_No le hagas caso y disfruta tu operación— y eso fue todo. Una explicación hubiera sido apreciada, muchas gracias. Cuando vio desaparecer las cabelleras de sus amigas, decidió correr como loco.

---

De acuerdo, no sabía muy bien como habían terminado en ese lugar. Hace, ¿10, 20? Minutos Miranda le había comentado algo sobre un rumos, _**"¿Rumor, de quien?"**_, fue su ilusa respuesta, y el resultado era cuatro hombres mirándose incómodamente en una habitación, esperando que cualquiera rompiera el silencio.

—Entonces… ¿tu y O'Malley? Al menos el nuestro tiene medianamente sentido— habló Mark, con una sonrisa juguetona adornando su cara.

—No es gracioso, Sloan— respondió Burke serio, pensando entre tanto y tanto en Cristina.

— ¿Qué haremos al respecto?

—Nada, seguir a la corriente.

— ¡Es mi sexualidad en juego! ¡Claro que no 'seguiré a la corriente!– gritó exasperado Derek. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba a Mark?

—**Pensé que los rumores no te afectaban**– respondió el aludido revisando sus uñas.

— ¡Sí me interesan cuando dicen que estoy acostándome con mi mejor amigo, amigo que…!— calmándose, Derek logró recuperar algo de compostura antes de terminar su frase.

—Este día ha sido un caos total…—habló por segunda vez George, llevando sus manos a su cara.

—Ni que lo digas. Prácticamente todas las enfermeras nos han bombardeado con preguntas sobre quien de nosotros va arriba— acotó el cirujano plástico con un gesto divertido, señalando a Derek y a si mismo.

—No sé por que lo preguntan. Es obvio que soy yo el de arriba—comentó Shepherd como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, hablando de una situación irreal y supuestamente incómoda. Sloan soltó una risita burlona, y mirando a Burke, rodó sus ojos en un gesto de incredulidad.

—Estoy comprometido, no puedo poner eso en riesgo— habló el cardiólogo, poniendo un poco de razón a todo ese indeseable asunto.

Al final, incrédulos, decidieron seguir el plan de Mark. Era no hacer nada al respecto o _seguir a la corriente._ ¿Lo irónico? Uno de esos dos rumores no era precisamente… un _rumor._

_Fin_


End file.
